1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle slouch seats that are positionable in a vehicle cabin, and in particular, to vehicle slouch seats that are easily folded.
2. Background Art
Strategies for efficiently using passenger cabin space in automobiles and, in particular, truck cabins are desirable. Slouch seats are a type of seat typically used in the second row in a pickup truck. Such seats provide a passenger with the ability to sit in an upright position or in a semi-reclined position.
A typical prior art design for a slouch seat includes two separate back frames, a moving frame and a fixed frame. Relative movement between these two frames occurs during positioning of the slouch set from the upright and semi-reclined position. Although this prior art design works reasonably well, utilization of two back frames increase cost and complexity. Moreover, typically such slouch seats do not fold up and stow away.
Accordingly, there is a need for a slouch seat design that is less complex while being both foldable and stowable.